zimfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Irken Invaders
List of Invaders Invader Alexovich Invader Alexovich is an Irken invader named after character designer Aaron Alexovich. Unlike the other Invaders, Alexovich has squashed eyes, while the other Invaders have large oval-shaped eyes. His eyes are pink in colour, while Zim and most other Invaders' eyes are ruby. Alexovich has no stripes on his shirt or spots on his PAK. He was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Chin Invader Chin is the tallest of the Irken Invaders. Despite his large size, he has the shortest legs of all Irken Invaders. Chin is presumably named after the human body part. He has wide, oval-shaped eyes and a large, spotless PAK. He has no stripes on his shirt. Chin was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Dooky Invader Dooky is an Irken invader, presumably named after dookie, a slang word for feces, which is commonly used throughout the series. Dooky is probably called this as he has round hazel eyes, an eye color rarely seen in Irkens. He has a short pair of antennae, and spots on his PAK, although no stripes on his shirt. Dooky is quite plump, much like Invaders Skoodge and Krunk. Dooky was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader El Invader El is one of the few female Irken Invaders, with the exception of Invaders Zee, Poot, Tenn, and almost Tak, before she was trapped in her room because of Zim. El has no stripes on her shirt, and no spots on her PAK. Like all female Irkens, she has a curled pair of antennae and eyelashes. El was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Flobee Invader Flobee is an Irken Invader assigned to an unnamed planet which was inhabited by stupid looking creatures made from rock. Flobee, like most Invaders, had a rather silly disguise which consisted of rocks strapped to his body. When Zim spied on Flobee through his telescope, Flobee was taking a rest along with his SIR Unit, being hailed as the leader of the rock people. Invader Gooch Invader Gooch is an Irken invader. He can be seen on the Irken military training planet Devastis waiting to take his test. He apparently passed, as he is now an Invader. Gooch is hunched over, and has a long neck, extremely short legs, and eyes the shape of a squashed oval. He has a darker shirt than the other Invaders, which has no stripes. His PAK has spots. Gooch was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Grapa Invader Grapa is an Irken Invader, who was seen among the Planetary Conversion Team at Planet Blorch and was randomly chosen by Almighty Tallest Purple to replace Invader Skoodge after he and Almighty Tallest Red launched him into the surface of Blorch through a cannon for being too short and ugly. Grapa then became famous. He loved the attention he was getting from the Irken news media, despite having done barely anything. He is tall, but not taller than Invader Chin. Grapa was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Groot Invader Groot is a short Irken Invader with a large head and a small body, with a small pair of antennae. His shirt has no stripes and he has a spotless PAK. Groot was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Jim Invader Jim was described as a "tiny" Irken Invader. He has a square head and crocked teeth. He is seen wearing the standard Invader uniform but with thicker pants and seems to be slightly overweight. He is also one of the few Irkens with a human like name. Due to the similarity in names, the Tallest briefly confuse him with Zim, but have a higher opinion of Jim since he sends them doughnuts. Jim was assigned to an unknown planet that it is hinted he already conquered. Invader Kim Invader Kim is an Irken Invader. He is the first Irken seen in "The Nightmare Begins". In the same episode, he can be seen in line to get a SIR Unit to help him conquer his assigned planet. His antennae stick straight up and curl forward, contrary to the usual backward kink in most Irken male antennae. He is one of two Invaders to have a human-like name. He is also the invader that looks most like Zim, and is one of the few invaders without spots on his PAK. Kim was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Koot Invader Koot is a short Invader with a strange head and squashed, oval-shaped eyes. He is slightly plump, and has no stripes on his shirt, and a spotless PAK. Koot was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Krunk Invader Krunk was a plump Invader, with a spotless PAK and stripeless shirt. Krunk was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Larb Invader Larb is an Invader. He was almost sent to Planet Blorch, "home of the Slaughtering Rat People", but since his height increased, the Tallest changed his assignment to Planet Vort, "home of the Universe's most comfortable couch", sending the short Invader Skoodge to Blorch instead. When Larb was assigned Vort, he seemed very pleased and eager to get started. Invader Larb is voiced by Andy Berman. Invader Lardnar Invader Lardnar, not to be confused with Vortian Lard Nar of The Resisty, is an Invader. He has a large, strange shaped head, and he has a stripeless shirt and a PAK with spots. Lardnar was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Nen Invader Nen is an Invader. He is quite short with a fairly large head, and two small, circular eyes. He has a stripeless shirt and a spotless PAK. His most notable feature is his crooked antennae, which no other Irkens seem to have. Nen was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Pesto Invader Pesto is an Irken invader, who has a stripeless shirt and spotless PAK. They are named after a type of Italian sauce normally used on pasta. Pesto was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Poot Invader Poot is a female Invader. She is slightly plump, and resembles a thinner, female version of Invader Skoodge. Their name is a slang term for farts. Poot has a stripeless shirt and a spotless PAK. Poot was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Sklud Invader Sklud is an Invader, who has a slightly darker eye color than most other Invaders. He has a triangular shaped head, which no other Invaders seem to possess, and a small pair of antennae which seem to be facing the wrong way. Sklud has a stripeless shirt and a spotless PAK. Sklud was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Skoo Invader Skoo is a PAKless Invader, with a pair of antennae facing the wrong way, like Invader Sklud. He has no stripes on his shirt. His name is similar to Invader Skoodge's. Skoo was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Skoodge Invader Skoodge is one of the shortest Invaders, scorned by the Tallest for his short stature and chubby shape. Skoodge is seen without a PAK in some episodes. Skoodge was assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, and is the first Irken Invader to successfully conquer a planet (though the Tallest do not give him credit for this). Invader Skutch Invader Skutch is an Invader that was assigned to an unknown planet. When Zim spied on Skutch through his telescope to check his progress, Skutch was seen laughing maniacally on top of a burning structure, possibly indicating he conquered it. Zim noted that Skutch was a “total failure” at the academy. Invader Slacks Invader Slacks is an Irken invader, assigned to the planet Boodie Nen, home of the large nostril people. Slacks wears a terrible disguise, even worse than Zim's. Slacks appeared in the episode "Walk for Your Lives", where the Almighty Tallest check up on him, and ask him to do a puppet presentation of how he plans to conquer the planet. When he questions them, he fails inspection, and gets a pummeling. Invader Slant Invader Slant is one of the tallest Irken Invaders, with a head shaped like Invader Stink's. He has a stripeless shirt and a huge, spotless PAK. Despite being so tall, he has extremely short legs. Slant was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Sneakyonfoota Invader Sneakyonfoota is an Invader. Not much is known about him. Interestingly, his name is "Sneaky on foot", with an "a" on the end. This might mean he's stealthy. In the episode "Hobo 13", he, along with other invaders, watched Zim's training on Hobo 13. He bet a thousand monies that Zim would get eaten. He is very tall. Sneakyonfoota was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Spleen Invader Spleen is an Invader. Spleen is seen in "The Nightmare Begins", was the second Invader called forth in Operation Impending Doom II's Great Assigning to get a planet, and in "Hobo 13", sitting at a table (but only seen in the distance shots). He is the irken sitting closest to Almighty Purple. Spleen impressed the Tallest with his gargantuan head and "battle scar". Much like Invader Chin, Spleen is named after a body part/organ. Invader Sploodge Invader Sploodge is an Invader with dark burgundy eyes; he was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Sqood Coming soon. Invader Stink Invader Stink is one of the Irkens who's name is an actual word. Zim used his high-powered telescope to spy on Stink on his assigned planet, and caught him taking a breather on top of an alien structure as the rest of the city burned down in the episode "Planet Jackers". Stink is later seen among the Planetary Conversion Team above Blorch, probably taking a break to see the first victory in Operation Impending Doom II. He gasps along with the crowd when it is revealed that Skoodge was the conqueror. Stink was assigned to an unnamed planet of large cities. Invader Tenn Invader Tenn was assigned to the planet Meekrob, home of a race of mysterious beings of pure energy and sworn enemies of the Irken Empire. Her appearance bears a striking resemblance to Zim. The Tallest decide to send her a MegaDoomer Combat Stealth Mech in the episode "Megadoomer" in order to assist her in her infiltration, but due to a rebellious postal slave named Smikka Smikka Smoodoo, was sent a pack of malfunctioning SIR Units. The SIRs destroyed the large base she had built on the planet, as well as her disguise. She is one of the few invaders without spots on her PAK. Invader Tim Invader Tim is one of the few Irkens to have a human name. At the Almighty Tallest's gathering to watch Zim train on Hobo 13, Tim bet two thousand monies that Zim would be chopped in half. He is one of the few PAKless Irkens, although this could just be an error made by the drawing crew. Tim was assigned to an unknown planet. Invader Yoogli Invader Yoogli is a male Invader. He wears pink leggings instead of the normal black. His PAK has no spots on it, and his uniform is missing stripes. Invader Yuli Invader Yuli is a female Invader. She is a background character in "Hobo 13". Invader Zee Invader Zee is a female Invader, with no stripes on her tunic, which is lighter than the other Invaders'. In the episode "The Nightmare Begins", Invader Zee can be seen standing behind of Zim in the line to get a SIR unit. Zim cut in the line, however, but she didn't seem to notice. She is also one of the few Irkens with purple eyes. Others are Tallest Purple, Tak, and Sizz-Lorr. Zee was assigned to an unknown planet. See also *Irken Invaders Category:Irken Empire Category:Stock Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Irkens Category:Irken Invaders Category:Irken Jobs Category:Irken Society